


Sulle Tue Labbra

by Michiru83 (stephanierie)



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Friendship/Love, M/M, POV First Person, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:09:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5753224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephanierie/pseuds/Michiru83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pensieri di Aragorn e Legolas nelle notti durante la Guerra dell’Anello. <br/>Raccolta di drabble dedicata alla coppia Aragorn & Legolas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Desiderio

**Aragorn**

_Nessun conforto, nessun calore nell’oscurità della notte._

_Resto vigile incapace di trovare riposo._

_Il viso di lei, solo un ricordo._

_Ed il desiderio struggente di lui mi annienta._

_Il cuore scalpita, il respiro accelera._

_Fisso il suo corpo flessuoso e snello, la seta d’oro dei suoi capelli._

_Ed in silenzio la mia mente brama il calore del suo abbraccio,_

_l’infinita profondità dei suoi occhi, la morbida dolcezza delle sue labbra._

_Per un solo bacio affronterei mille eserciti._

_Per il suo amore, mille volte la morte._

_Per essere suo anche solo un istante._

_Legolas, mio sole, mia stella._


	2. Contatto

_Quanti giorni sono trascorsi dalla nostra partenza?_

_Quante battaglie, dolori abbiamo sofferto?_

_Ti guardo. Sei steso qui accanto a me, gli splendidi occhi blu_

_fissi nel buio della notte, perduti nel sonno degli elfi._

_Il desiderio bruciante di sfiorare il candore della tua pelle,_

_di sentire il profumo dolce del tuo respiro, non mi da pace._

_Chiudo le palpebre per non pensare._

_Tremo, e non posso evitarlo._

_E quando cerco conforto nel sonno, il tocco serico delle tue dita mi desta._

_Il mio cuore sussulta. Il tuo sguardo mi incatena._

_Ed il desiderio del mio corpo sfugge al mio controllo._


End file.
